megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Taown
Taown , also known as Taowu is a demon in the series. History According to the book "The Monster That is History," by David Der-wei Wang, the Taowu is a monster of ancient China that, while skillful in divination and able to see the past and the future, is fierce and violent. The Taowu is said to appear with "a human face, a tiger's feet, a pig's feet and a tail 18 feet long." It is said to be so thoroughly stubborn that it would refuse to back down from a fight. Known as one of the Si-xiong (4 Calamities) in ancient Chinese lore along with Tao Tie, Hun Dun and Qiong Qi; it represents ignorance, misguiding man through its divination, throwing him off course of enlightenment while appeasing materialistic, unvirtuous and shallow desires. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Wilder Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Hanged Man Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Yoma Race *Devil Children White Book: Yoma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Fiend Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Wilder Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor 2: Wilder Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Tao Wu can only be obtained through fusion. Enemy variants appear regularly within the Nakano Stone Site and Shinagawa Catacombs of the Templar Knights gold level instances. He was the end boss of a New Years event as Guardian of Hell Tao Wu, where players receiving the worst luck fortune from the event shrine donation box would have to battle him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Taown in encountered in a Domain establish in the Cameron Building in Sangen Chaya, near the southwest edge of Tokyo close to the tunnel leading to Shibuya. Flynn must enter the Domain and defeat the demon in order to obtain a small server to complete the Challenge Quest "Help Me Get Some Servers." ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Taotie can evolve into Taown once it reaches level 62, provided that Nanashi is able to control Taown. It can teach Nanashi the Ziodyne, Eat Whole and Sukunda skills through its Demon Whisper. Taown benefits from learning Electricity, Physical and ailment skills. ''Persona 4'' Taowu can be obtained from Shuffle Time in the Heaven dungeon. Taowu is one of the six Personas used in the Hexagon Fusion to create Trumpeter. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Tork, he has the power Windfall. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skills= Ziodyne\Innate Madness Needle\Innate Nihil Claw\66 Mediarama\67 |Evolvedfrom= Taotie |Evolvedfromlevel= 62 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Beast Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV